With the advent of modern computing devices, use of small-form and touch or gesture controlled devices has become widespread. However, data input with such devices can be difficult either owing to the small-form display space or to a lack of traditional physical keyboard functionality. It is common with such devices to launch a “soft” keyboard on a lower half of a display space, but such “soft” keyboards often consume a great amount of the available display space which makes data input cumbersome and inefficient. In addition, with complex data entry, such as formula or function entry in a spreadsheet application document, small-form or “soft” keyboard entry is made even more difficult by the learning required by a typical user to enter the correct sentence structure (syntax) required by the associated software application. Thus, there is a need for an improvement and technical advantage that allows for simplified data and formula or function syntax entry in computer-implemented electronic documents and user interfaces.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.